


second skin

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Clubbing, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder, so that saying goes. Bokuto hasn't seen his boyfriend in months, and when he finally comes back his attention is in the wrong places. Tadashi comes back to Osaka after starting grad school, and Bokuto gets the attention he's been missing!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	second skin

It had been two and a half months without his touch, and Bokuto was _needy_. The song Diamonds by Meg the Stallion was being played, and Koutarou could feel every bump of the bass as it played. 

_All the best things in life come for free, but don’t you think that applies to me…_

It felt like the lyrics were taunting him, reminding him of his lover in a gorgeous red dress and leather jacket with bright red pumps. Tadashi was one of the best things to happen to him in a long time, and now that he was back in his grasp, Bokuto needed him. He needed to press skin against skin, to be taken apart methodically and his pleasure pulled along like taffy.

Right now, his partner was dancing, each twirl and bounce reminding Koutarou of the feeling of Tadashi riding him and calling a good boy, until he saw Chikara, Akaashi’s boyfriend pull Tadashi close. To an outsider, it looks like they were grinding on each other, every press an erotic indicator.

“Bokuto-san, are you jealous of _Chikara_ being a good senpai to Yamaguchi?!?” Akaashi asks, aghast as Bokuto growled at the act of Chikara patting Tadashi’s head and telling him he did well. 

Bokuto simply grumbles, face shifting to harsh lines and sharp angles. “He’s been doting on Yamaguchi all damn night, Akaashi. It’s annoying! I miss my baby dammit!” 

A moment later, after both Bokuto and Akaashi downed a few cinnamon whiskey shots he noticed something. Chikara was still dancing with Tadashi, spinning around in lazy circles and coming back together.

“Bokuto-san, they were on the same team. It would be rather odd if he didn’t watch over him. Please don’t throw a fit. Chikara would never warp the relationship he shares with Tadashi. Please calm down.” Akaashi replies, remaining calm as his boyfriend doted on Bokuto’s.

“I know but I can’t shake this feeling, like every time Chikara is even _near_ Tadashi I want to scream. I don’t know what’s going on with me right now. I just want to dance with my man and let loose.

Meanwhile, Tadashi was asking Chikara about how to surprise Bokuto. They had been apart for two months while Bokuto finished the V-League season with the Black Jackals in Osaka while Tadashi stayed in Miyagi to finish his first semester of grad school.

Those last two months drove Koutarou insane, the video calls infrequent and phone calls basically mirroring ships in the night. He was lucky if he got a voicemail every few weeks. 

“Chika. I don’t think I can pull this off. Between staying with you all day and us being apart for a few months, he misses me. Misses my touch. This seems mean, and I’m worried I’m gonna hurt his feelings!” Tadashi whispered, tugging on his leather jacket a bit, his red dress fluttering

“Keiji will make sure that doesn’t happen, promise. Now help me get drinks so the others can go dance.” Chikara says, with a smile on his face.

It was a forehead kiss on Tadashi’s head that was the final straw for Koutarou. He knew Chikara did mean no harm with all the attention he gave Tadashi all day, but the knowledge that Tadashi came back to Osaka after his exams, slept for two days and then spent the day doing errands before agreeing to come to the club with him, with only one kiss on the cheek made him go red.

Bokuto nearly bounded onto the floor before Keiji stopped him, hand on his shoulder.

“Chikara is just dancing with Tadashi, Bokuto-san. You know nothing is happening between them. They’re just having fun dancing, as friends. You trust him, yes?”

“You need to let go Keiji. Your boyfriend is just too close to mine for my liking. He’s doting on my baby and I’m fucking annoyed. I should be kissing him, not Chikara.” Bokuto hissed, pouting as his boyfriend jumped into Chikara’s arm laughing about some new move he tried with Keiji practicing at home for tonight.

Tadashi finally locked eyes with Koutarou, and realized he was in danger, an animalistic one of sorts. His boyfriend was gonna ruin him once they left Chikara and Keiji, he _knew_.

“Baby? I think it’s time to say bye to Chika and Keiji, isn’t it? It’s getting late.” Bokuto says, a slight edge to his voice. Tadashi wraps his arms around Koutarou’s torso and his heart stills. _God he’s so cute, I missed him so, so much. I need him, his touch and god his body. His body is so good to me, not even my toys compare._

“Yeah Kou-Kou! We can grab dinner and go home. Bye Chika! Bye Keiji!” Tadashi giggles, nuzzling himself into Bokuto’s chest. 

“Bye Tadashi! C’mon Keiji, I believe you owe me a dance.” Chikara says, pulling him towards the floor.

“Only for you, my love. I’d rather be doing other things, like you. I suppose I can dance with you first though.” Akaashi chirped.

Koutarou’s heart went _blip blip_ at the warmth of his boyfriend against his jacket again. As they parted ways from their friends, they almost raced to the car as the longing and neediness within them both hit a peak.

The car was silent once Tadashi locked the doors, with Bokuto on his knees underneath his boyfriend, nose brushing against his dress.

“Baby. Tadashi, sweetie, snookums. I need you, need your cock. Please?” Bokuto’s inquiry stretched into a plea, his voice pitching up as he pouted. 

What Tadashi loved about Koutarou was how needy he was when they were alone. The knowledge that he trusted him enough to let down his facades, his unbreakable happy demeanor. Here, he’s Tadashi’s sweet, loving boyfriend who _likes_ his dick stepped on and being filled with cum like it’s his full time job.

“I missed you too, pet. Flip up my skirt and open up, okay? I know that needy little mouth missed me while I was at school. You can let go, ok? I’m all yours, not anyone else’s.”

Bokuto wraps his mouth around Tadashi’s cock and sighs as his nose bumps Tadashi’s balls. He took a moment to look up at Tadashi, taking in the onyx lipstick, black jacket and matching nails along with the red dress.

Tadashi buckled himself in and started the car, petting Bokuto’s head one last time before beginning to drive them back to Koutarou’s flat. 

Bokuto missed this, the ability to drift into his head and let it be quiet as possible as he knew Tadashi would take care of him. Tadashi hummed as he drove. 

Once the car stops, Tadashi taps Koutarou’s cheek twice. He stops sucking Tadashi’s cock, slowly pulling back and off of him.

They disentangle easily from each other and without warning, there’s a shift as Bokuto picks Yamaguchi up, sprinting up two flights of stairs to their apartment and getting them inside with an unprecedented quickness.

“I knew you missed me but gosh Kou -”

“No. Tonight, as long as you let me, I’m getting what I want tonight. I spent all day wanting you, missing you and you barely gave me one kiss! Tadashi, I love you. Please.”

Tadashi flips Koutarou over so he’s on the bed, back on the mattress as he squeezes lube over his hands to warm it before stroking both their cocks slowly. 

“I have missed one thing in particular. Being able to ride you, and you just stay pretty and still, a perfect toy for your lovely partner, hm?” Tadashi kisses Koutarou as he lines up his hole with his boyfriend’s cock. 

Tadashi shoves himself down onto his boyfriend and waits. “You can’t buck up into me just yet, pet. I want to see you, just like this. Oh darling, you’re beautiful under me like this. I missed being able to take like this, take you like this.” Tadashi then dips down and bites Bokuto’s neck and moves.

The next few moments were a blur as Tadashi started to sink his nails into his lover, and Bokuto somehow kept still, even when Tadashi pressed against his ear saying, “Almost there, baby. I know my good needy slut is close too, but I have to mark you, help you remember I’m yours just like your mine too.”

“Tadashi, daddy…. I can’t hold on much l-longer. Please let me come.”

“Aw angel! You can definitely wait to come just a bit longer. Just let me finish making you all pretty with my mouth, ok?” Tadashi then went on to bite Koutarou’s neck, right where his neck and shoulder met, _hard_.

They both saw white, with Koutarou wailing out for Tadashi as he kept bouncing on his cock.

~x~

“You know I love you, right? I didn’t mean to just see red like that. I know Chika would never go after you in a romantic way.” Bokuto says, shuffled under Tadashi’s chest as they laid back down after their bubble bath.

“You just missed me, that’s fine. Now I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Tadashi bends over to the nightstand, and pulls out a small box.

“Someday, I don't know when or where, but I’m gonna change my last name to match yours. Bokuto Tadashi, what do you think about that baby?”

“I think I’ll be the happiest person on Earth when that day comes. Goodnight, love.” Bokuto kisses Tadashi, sinking into the smell of vanilla and pomegranates.

The pair sleeps, tangled in each other until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed what you read, leave a comment!
> 
> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
